onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Gol D. Roger
| jva=Chikao Ōtsuka| eva= | }} Gol D. Roger, noto ai più come ' Gold Roger ', è stato il re dei pirati, capitano dei pirati Jolly Roger, e possessore del leggendario tesoro noto come One Piece. È anche il padre biologico di Portuguese D. Ace, il fratello adottivo del protagonista dell'opera, Monkey D. Rufy. Aspetto Roger era un uomo alto capace di camminare a testa alta anche mentre andava al patibolo. I punti salienti del suo aspetto fiscio erano i suoi curvi baffi neri, un ghigno presente quasi sempre sul suo viso e uno sguardo penetrante. Aveva anche i capelli corti neri e un corto collo tozzo. Like many other high-ranked pirates he wore a long, red captain's coat. Beneath he wore a blue shirt and had a green sash around his waist. He had a white cravat around his neck, wore dark blue pants and unlike most other pirates seen in the One Piece World, he wore what appeared to be black sea boots. Before he turned himself in, he also used a pirate hat with his Jolly Roger on it over a yellow spotted bandanna. During the Battle in Edd War, however, he donned a dark-blue vest and a yellow sash. He was one of the few to mirror the stereotypical pirate. In seguito, durante un flashback riguardo il primo incontro di Roger e Rayleigh, Roger viene mostrato come un giovane molto rassomigliante a Rufy e Ace, al punto da indossare il cappello di paglia che ora è di Rufy. Personalità Di lui si diceva che non conoscesse la paura e chi è stato testimone della sua esecuzione dichiara che ha sorriso subito prima di morire. Le persone che lo hanno conosciuto dicono che la personalità di Gol D. Roger è molto simile a quella di Rufy, e un esempio si vede quando chiese a Rayleigh di unirsi a lui senza sapere se fosse una persona in gamba o che ruolo avrebbe potuto ricoprire nella sua ciurma. Ace ha rivelato il suo segreto a Barbabianca, il quale ha commentato che i due non avevano esattamente lo stesso carattere. In ogni caso i due condividevano l'attitudine a rifutarsi categoricamente di fuggire in battaglia. Roger amva le cose in grande e spettacolari, come il suo titolo di "re dei pirati" nonostante fosse prossimo alla morte. Anche se non lo si è mai visto, in battaglia sapeva essere un avversario spietato: ad esempio uccise tutti i compagni di Squardo per un motivo ancora sconosciuto. Roger si arrabbiava molto facilemnte e non esitava a punire chiunque offendesse i suoi compagni, per quanto fosse leggero l'insulto. Garp ha affermato che Roger quando era arrabbiato poteva essere violento e arrogante, ma le sue intenzioni restavano pure come quelle di un bambino e che Roger aveva avuto fortuna a sopravvivere e a diventare il re dei pirati nonostante la sua indole estremamente incosciente. Relazioni Ciurma A quanto pare Roger aveva un fortissimo legame con i suoi compagni. Rayleigh, il suo braccio destro, lo ha definito "una persona straordinaria". Shanks e Bagy parlano con riluttanza dei giorni precendenti alla sua pubblica esecuzione. Non si sa se qualcuno di loro sapesse che Roger aveva avuto un figlio prima che Sengoku lo rivelasse al mondo intero. Amici Most characters who speak of their personal encounter with Roger only pass good comments about him as he seemed to have made many friends in his journey. He befriended Gan Fall, the God of Skypiea and left him with wonderful memories. He also befriended Tom and Kokoro, gaining enough admiration for Tom to consider building him the ship, Oro Jackson. The Fishman would later proudly boast that he was proud he had built the Oro Jackson for the late Pirate King, even though it had led to his death by making such a declaration. It is also implied that he was in good terms with his rival Whitebeard as it is seen that they met and talked just like friends. He also offered Whitebeard to tell him the location of Raftel. Nemici È stato a lungo rivale di Whitebeard e si è scontrato più volte con l'eroe della Marina Monkey D. Garp. Come ultimo favore Roger chiese a Garp di prendersi cura di suo figlio, Portuguese D. Ace, evitando che venisse perseguitato solo per il semplice fatto di essere figlio del re dei pirati. However, despite his rivals and battles, he seemed to have much respect even from his foes (Wh itebeard decided to adopt Ace and protect him. When Ace also revealed to Whitebeard he was the son of Roger, Whitebeard did not badmouth about Roger, but laughed about how Roger's personality and his son's aren't alike). Even before his death, Roger saw fit to have at least one conversation with Whitebeard and Garp prior to his execution. Nel capitolo 0 c'è un flashback in cui Shiki il leone dorato combatte contro Roger. In seguito avendo avuto notizia dell'imminente esecuzione di Roger, Shiki decide di andare a uccidere Roger di persona per difendere l'onore del nemico (Shiki credeva che morire per mano della Marina fosse una vergogna per uno come Roger). Nel flashback sull'infanzia di Ace c'erano dei poco di buono che parlavano male di Roger. Ace stesso ha dovuto passare molto tempo sentendo la gente spergiurarlo, conferma che Roger non era popol are a livello mondiale. Quindi pare che chiunque non l'abbia conosciuto di persona lo vedesse sotto una cattiva luce. Familiari Portuguese D. Rouge Rouge era l'amante di Gol D. Roger. Non si sa se i due fossero sposati né come i due si fossero conosciuti. Morì con la nascita di Ace a causa di una gravidanza durata venti mesi, sostenuta con lo scopo di impedire che il Governo Mondiale li scoprisse. Ha dato al figlio il nome "Gol D. Ace", dimostrando di voler rispettare la volontà del pirata e di voler tramandare il suo nome. Successivamente ha affidato il piccolo a Garp con lo scopo di farlo crescere da lui. Portuguese D. Ace Ace era il figlio di Roger. Poichè Roger non voleva che venisse perseguitato a causa delle colpe del padre, chiese a Garp di crescerlo di nascosto. Ace tuttavia detestava suo padre. Nonostante questo odio dal punto di vista familiare, Ace lo rispettava come uomo e come pirata, tanto da attaccare (e sconfiggere) chiunque osasse parlare male di lui. Probabilmente ciò accadeva anche perchè spesso queste persone parlavano come del diavolo a proposito di un ipotetico figlio di Roger, senza sapere che si trattava dello stesso Ace. Dadan si è accorta che Ace aveva lo stesso carattere del genitore dopo avergli chiesto come mai non fosse fuggito di fronte a Bluejam. La caratteristica principale che accomunava i due era quella di non avere pietà per chi aveva maltrattato i loro cari. Forza e abilità Prima che morisse, Roger era chiamato "re dei pirati" perchè la sua forza combattiva era praticamente senza fine. Solo due persone potevano tenergli testa in battaglia; il viceammiraglio Monkey D. Garp, il quale possiede una forza sovraumana anche ora che è più vecchio, e il suo rivale Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate che possedeva i poteri del Frutto Gura Gura con il quale poteva scatenare dei terremoti. Altro es empio della sua potenza è il fatto che abbia combattuto alla pari con Shiki, il quale possedeva la più numerosa flotta del tempo. Roger era anche in grado di "leggere" i Poignee Griffe e di scrivere in quell'antica lingua. In real tà non era come per gli studiosi di Ohara che avevano studiato i Poignee Griffe e la storia antica. Secondo Rayleigh, Roger sapeva leggerli perchè aveva l'abilità di "sentire la voce di tutte le cose". Armi Prima dello scontro con Shiki, lo si vede prepararsi alla battaglia con una spada in una mano e una pistola nell'altra. Storia Gli inizi Nato a Rogue Town nel mare orientale, Roger fece ciò che pareva essere un'impresa impossibile per chiunque - conquistare la Rotta Maggiore. Pare che ci abbia messo del tempo a conquistare la sua fama, dato che Brook si ricorda di lui come di un novellino. Prima di formare una ciurma incontrò Silvers Raylei gh, un giovane che viveva in una barca che aveva rubato dopo che la sua casa era andata a fuoco. Roger affermò che si trattava di un segno del destino e chiese a Rayleigh di unirsi a lui nel suo viaggio lungo la Rotta Maggiore. Il male incurabile Twenty-six years before the start of the story (four years before his death), Roger came down with an incurable disease. He decided to pitch one last journey with his crew into the Grand Line. Upon reaching the lighthouse at Reverse Mountain, at the entrance of the Grand Line, he recruited Crocus as his doctor that would be responsible for keeping him alive until the completion of his journey. Il loro viaggio li portò a Skypiea e a Water 7 dove il costruttore Tom costruì per ui e la sua ciurma la Oro Jackson. Due dei più forti nemici che Roger si ritrovò ad affrontare nelle sue avventure furono il viceammiraglio Monkey D. Garp e il pirata Edward "Barbabianca" Newgate. Il primo lo mise in difficoltà molte volte e fu sempre sul punto di catturarlo senza però mai riuscirci, mentre il secondo era il suo più acerrimo rivale per la conquista del titolo di re dei pirati. Si dice che Barbabianca fosse l'unico uomo capace di tenergli testa in combattimento. Before reaching Raftel on his final journey, Roger was approached by the "Flying Pirate" Shiki, who had learned that Roger had located an Ancient Weapon. Seeing the opportunity, he asked Roger if they could join forces. With his large pirate fleet and Roger's weapon, Shiki believed that together they could take over the whole world, even telling Roger that what happened between them in the past was now forgotten. Despite the urge of one of his apprentices, Roger refused Shiki's offer, saying that he wanted to be free to do what he wanted. Shiki then announced that his answer meant the death of him, while Roger said it meant that he would beat him and a great sea battle soon ensued between their crews. A causa di una tempesta improvvisa scatenatasi sul luogo della battaglia, metà delle navi di Shiki affondarono. Nonostante ciò, e nonostante al "leone dorato" si incastrò un pezzo di timone in testa, tanto da rischiare di ucciderlo, Roger si guadagnò il suo rispetto. Prima di morire Roger si incontrò con Barbabianca e i due parlarono di cosa significhi la volontà della D. Gli ultimi giorni del re In the final days of Roger's reign, he had attained more wealth, power, and fame than anyo ne could imagine. Though now known as the Pirate King, Roger was well-aware of his own mortality. As if seeing the end, he disbanded his crew in secret. Before his death, he told Rayleigh he would not die and turned himself in to the Marines. He also informed Whitebeard that he was going to die before his execution. Whether he was referring to his illness or him giving up to the marines, is unknown. Here, he also informs Whitebeard of the meaning of the people carrying the Will of D. At some point before his execution, he asked of Garp to take care of his son when he was gone, saying that an infant child should not be labeled a criminal for his family ties, and although Garp said he had no obligation to do so, Roger knew he would do it anyway. Pensando che avrebbero potuto fare di lui un esempio per scoraggiare altri e seguire la via della pirateria, la Marina organizzò la sua pubblica esecuzione a Rogue Town. Prima di morire esclamò la famosa frase che accese la scintilla nel mondo intero dando il via alla "grande era della pirateria", chiamata da alcuni anche l'"era dei sogni". Trivia * Roger è la prima persona che possiede la D. ad apparire ma è il secondo di cui viene rivelata questa caratteristica. La dottoressa Kureha rivela che il suo vero nome era Gol D. Roger. Si tratta del primo indizio della presenza di un mistero riguardo coloro che portano quella iniziale, e Roger stesso aveva rivealto (ma lo si vede in seguito) che quella D. è molto più che una semplice iniziale. * The series' emphasis on what 'wealth' and 'treasure' are, and how the definition changes for some people (such as Luffy's hat as his treasure), leads some fans to believe that his treasure may be nothing more than something Roger himself treasured. This also challenges the English translation of "in One Piece". * During Shanks' flashback back to Roger's death and the day he last saw Buggy, rain can be seen falling down on the town at that moment. This is echoed by Luffy's departure from Loguetown, in which it also rained during his escape. * La gravidanza di Rouge è durata venti mesi (da cinque mesi prima a quindici mesi dopo la morte di Roger). Poichè il compleanno di Ace cade il primo gennaio, Roger deve essere stato giustiziato tra la fine di settembre e l'inizio di ottobre. * Roger non amava il soprannome "Gold Roger" semplicemente perchè non era il suo vero nome. * Nell'episodio 85, mentre il dottor Hiluluk sta spiegando a Chopper che tipo di persona sia un pirata, viene mostrato un uomo praticamente identico a Roger. * Upon his death, the real life pirate Olivier Levasseur had tossed a cryptogram from the scaffolding into the crowd and told them if they could figure out the message, his treasure (now valued at £160,000,000 in today's money) would be theirs, a treasure that to this day has never been found. This seems to have been part of Roger's inspirational death speech, as Roger himself had delivered the message to find his treasure, and notably the poneglyphs are also part of a grand cryptogram leading to the end of the Grand Line. * Roger pare essere stato il primo possessore del cappello di paglia che Shanks ha successivamente dato a Rufy. Vedi anche * Shanks * Bagy * Monkey D. Rufy * Volontà della D * Oro Jackson * Tom * Silvers Rayleigh * Crocus * Portuguese D. Ace * Portuguese D. Rouge * Edward Newgate * Shiki Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Pirati Jolly Roger Categoria:Capitano Categoria:Maschio Categoria:Deceduti Categoria:Volontà della D. Categoria:Famiglia Gol Categoria:Pirata Categoria:Umano